


【OK】[未来假说]焰火、金鱼和苹果糖

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】[未来假说]焰火、金鱼和苹果糖

彼时尾崎和晃司还年少，他们曾一同前往盛夏的花火大会。  
犹如所有恶俗电影一般，尾崎带晃司去了只有自己知道的秘密地点，然后趁烟花腾空炸裂的刹那，在他耳畔说了某句话。  
理所当然地，晃司什么也没能听见。于是他半开玩笑地问尾崎，「你刚刚是在说『我喜欢你』吗？」  
「……当然不是。」尾崎笑得神秘。  
「…想也不是。」晃司说，熟练忽视了心头泛起的细微失落。  
尾崎所说的，一定是「生日快乐」吧？…一定是那样的。  
他这样告诉自己。

转眼间，三十年过去了。  
仍是晃司的生日附近，仍是夏季。  
盛会如期而至。

晃司远远便看见了尾崎。  
今天他衣着朴素如常，站在一众兴奋的人流里，同两个Fans模样的妙龄少女攀谈着。晃司便悄悄站在不远处，打算等女孩们离开后再上前，不想尾崎却先看到了他。  
「吉川！」  
向晃司摆手示意的尾崎唇角挂着微笑，显然是心情不错。两名穿着浴衣的女粉丝也顺着他的动作看了过来。  
「吉…」、「吉川さん……」  
她们兴奋地捂着嘴巴，一副不敢相信自己好运气的模样。没办法，晃司也只好加入了他们。最后不仅签了名，还被要求合影，实在不好意思拒绝女孩们战战兢兢的请求，于是其中一位女Fan狭长的智能手机屏幕中，便十分局促地印下了四张脸。  
女孩子们一边保证「绝对不会发到网上」，一边嘻嘻哈哈地离去了，然后尾崎和晃司终于得以在喧闹的熙攘人群中，缓步并肩前行。

「刚刚那女孩说『尾崎さん，请签在我浴衣领口』的时候，都激动得快要哭出来了，…你还真是罪恶啊。」  
晃司揶揄着尾崎。虽然他自己也不差，但尾崎遇到的狂热信徒显然更多。他们两人都是年纪越大、受到的瞩目越多的类型。  
「是个好孩子呢，长得也很可爱。要是再早个二十年，就直接问她要手机号了。」  
尾崎是喜欢和Fans接触的那一型，两位女孩年轻、漂亮又狂热，显然令他十分得意。  
笨蛋。晃司宠溺地想，却刻意在语气中掺入了几分严肃。  
「你是会向那种幼女Fans下手的类型吗？」  
尾崎脸上的笑容果然变得更加甜蜜。  
「可现在我是有家室的人啊，无论幼女还是熟女，都不在狩猎范围之内。」  
「……笨蛋。谁是你家室。」  
故意用有点娇嗔的语气说，接着加快脚步把尾崎甩在身后，以隐藏情不自禁展露的笑颜。  
今年的夏天，似乎较往年更加燥热呢。

「诶？」  
晃司有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，看向尾崎手中那个红红、圆圆的东西。  
是苹果糖。圆溜溜、红艳艳的苹果裹在透明的糖衣中，被四周的明灭灯火映得晶莹剔透，像颗穿着竹签的红宝石。  
身为艺人的两人，自然有着不能乱吃东西的自知之明，无论外焦里嫩油光闪闪的鸡肉串，抑或汤浓味香花样繁多的关东煮，都无法勾起他们的馋虫。所以晃司万万没想到，尾崎竟买了这么一个玩意儿。  
诚然，穿着浴衣的窈窕少女们买上一个，偶尔舔一口，同青葱玉指、莹润唇膏和璀璨烟火相映成趣，实在是赏心悦目，晃司却不得不承认，明明已是一把年纪、还只穿着休闲外套和T恤的尾崎，吃着苹果糖的样子，倒也…怪迷人的。  
注意到晃司略带怪异的眼神，尾崎「喀」地一口咬破了糖衣，豪迈地咀嚼吞咽，而晃司的目光一直没有离开。  
「在看什么，」尾崎有些奇怪地问，「吉川也想吃吗。」  
「啊…不……」  
这才意识到自己注视得有点过火的晃司，不好意思地移开目光，「……你买那个做什么，都是小女生扮可爱才吃的。」  
「想吃就买了，」没察觉到晃司话中隐藏深意的尾崎抱怨着，「难道我就不可爱吗。」  
「说什么可爱不可爱的……啊，那里有捞金鱼的摊位，我们也去吧。」  
不想暴露真实想法的晃司，忙不迭地转移话题。

捞金鱼的摊位上聚集的人不多不少，大多是年纪不大的小孩子，突然混入了两个大男人，竟也没有显得格格不入。  
「你真的不捞吗？」  
晃司端着小塑料碗，拿着纸网的样子颇为可爱，连一旁的路人少女都忍不住掩面轻笑，本人却对此没什么自觉。  
「我想看吉川捞。」  
「好吧，那就让你见识一下我高超的技术。」  
不再继续劝说尾崎，晃司在盛满各色金鱼的水槽边俯下身，专注于对付那些红色和黑色的小东西。

为了方便年纪小的孩子，鱼池被放置在低低矮矮的位置。即使身材娇小的女孩都要蹲下才能捞，对高大的晃司来说便更显局促。  
他半蹲在那里，单膝点地，头深深低着，脊背却挺得笔直。这是个十分优雅的姿态，即使立刻拿出相机拍摄，也不会给人以不够谨慎的印象。  
昏黄的灯光从正上方撒落，点亮他垂落的前发和高挺的鼻梁，将原本就很好看的侧脸衬落得愈发迷人。明明仪态端正到极致，动作却灵活俐落，短短几分钟时间，手中的碗里便多出了数条长尾摇曳的小金鱼。  
……幸好，吉川今天没有穿浴衣，不然一定会变得无法淡定下去。  
尾崎定定地看着晃司，突然萌生了这样的想法。  
晃司的每个动作、每次因胜利而展露的得意笑容，都撩拨着他、唤起心脏愈发强劲的鼓动。为了驱逐这令人慌乱的悸动，他只好不断调侃着对方。  
「那条好看，吉川，那条……啊，给它跑了……」  
他忽然重重揉上晃司的头顶，「吉川你这也不行嘛……」  
「不就漏了那一条吗，」晃司不满地嘟着嘴，显然打算利用接下来的机会大展身手、挽回名节，「你还想要哪条，我捞给你就是。」  
「耍什么帅嘛……我知道了，你想吃我的苹果糖对不对，」尾崎说着明知不是真相的瞎话，伸出手指向水池末端某条黄白相间的金鱼，「捞那条，捞到就奖励给你吃。」  
「才不想吃，算了……哇，是Ranchu，」看清那条鱼的晃司惊叫出声，「……真没办法，…只好捞给你看了。」

偌大的水池中，价值较高、用于吸引客人的Ranchu只有寥寥数条，加之体积较大，捞起来颇有些难度。因此，在成功将那条又圆又胖的小家伙放入塑料碗的瞬间，晃司不禁开心地握拳，摆了个胜利的姿势。  
他得意地站起，把碗交给尾崎，说话的样子活像向女友邀功的男高中生。  
「就说能捞到的，很厉害吧。」……即使用掉了好几个纸网。  
不知由谁起头，四周围观他捞金鱼的阿婆，以及几个共同奋斗了好一阵的小孩子，竟一起鼓起掌来，直到满脸忍俊不禁的店主把装好战利品小金鱼的塑料袋放进他手中，那场面真是要多滑稽就有多滑稽。  
想着大概是被认出来了的晃司，这才有些羞赧起来，于是拉住笑得促狭的尾崎的袖口，迅速逃离了是非之地。

「刚刚周围人都在看你呢。」  
尾崎说。晃司正拉着他快步向某个方向走，渐渐远离了小吃摊和人流聚集处，只是拽着袖口的动作，也演变为拉住手腕。  
「……好像被认出来了。」  
晃司似乎为此感到不好意思，连步伐都随之一顿。尾崎微笑着摇了摇头。  
「不，是因为吉川很厉害。」  
「……那没错。」倒是毫不谦虚地接受了这份肯定。

「我们这是要去哪儿？」  
虽然大概知道晃司的打算，尾崎还是作出了这样的询问。  
「……当然是视野良好的秘密地点，你都没看过爱情电影吗？」  
「爱情电影……」  
「……爱情电影有什么不好！」  
「我又没说不好，扑哧……」  
「别笑！我们得走快点，刚刚一不小心捞得太久了……」  
……就这样，一路吵吵闹闹，一如多年以前。

「……这里，很像吧。」  
穿过数条小巷，又爬了几层阶梯，终于到达秘密地点的晃司这样对尾崎说。环视四周的尾崎很快给出了答复，脸上堆满不可置信。  
「真的…好像。」  
「你果然还记得，害我担心了好一阵，」晃司这才松了一口气，「如果你完全不记得那时的事，我岂不是…」  
「吉川是特意找到这个地方的吗。」  
「…散步时偶然发现而已，」深吸气，晃司忽然改口，「……不，是我特意找的没错。当年你带我去的那栋楼已经不在了，幸好这里很像。」  
「而且……」他接着说，「我有事想问你。」

那年尾崎开着借来的机车，迎着傍晚的热风，载晃司穿过大半个城市的距离。他带他爬上某个旧楼的天台，那里又高又隐蔽，夜空中绽放的璀璨仿佛伸手可触。  
「对日本人来说，没和恋人一起看过焰火的话，就算不上有过青春吧？」  
尾崎说，接着听见晃司含糊的回答。  
「我们又不是恋人……」  
「那我们是什么。」

「……酒友啊。」  
不知为何，晃司突然垂下头去。

「尾崎，你记不记得那年的花火大会，你对我说了些什么，我却没听清。」  
晃司认真地看着尾崎。  
「我想知道，你当时到底说了什么。」  
尾崎也认真地看着晃司，许久许久。他突然开口……  
「嘭——！！」

花火大会开始了。  
尾崎的声音，又一次淹没在炸裂的焰火中。

晃司看着尾崎。  
对方敛起挂了整晚的微笑，转而换上满满的认真，然后说了句什么……  
无数绚烂的烟花自他身后盛开，金色红色绿色蓝色，辉煌艳丽，令人目眩神迷。  
逆光而立的那个人脸上已添了不少岁月的痕迹，在夜幕昏沉的滤镜下却显得那样英俊，一如往昔。

第一阵流彩的喧嚣终于偃旗息鼓，尾崎有些尴尬地笑笑，「这次又没听清吧，那我再说一……」  
下面的声音，被忽然接近的晃司，悉数吞入口中。  
……焰火再度铺散了整片天幕。

「虽然还是没听见，但我看清你的口型了。是I love you吧。」晃司舔了舔唇角，一脸餍足。  
「…但这和『我喜欢你』有什么区别吗，当初我猜得也不算错吧。」  
「明明错了就是错了，吉川无赖！」尾崎一边吐舌一边翻白眼，把手中吃了一半的苹果糖递给晃司，「实在吃不下了，说好捞到Ranchu就奖励给你的，拿着吧。」  
「……还没扔啊。」晃司十分自然地接过，倒是也不嫌弃，直接吃起了尾崎剩下的另一半。  
「你不是说过要爱惜食物，所以我只好一直拿着，」尾崎抬起手中圆鼓鼓的塑料袋，在晃司面前晃了晃，「刚刚一手拿着苹果，一手拎着金鱼，被你强吻都毫无反抗之力，实在太可怜了。」  
他又突然话锋一转，「……不过，Ranchuちゃん还真是可爱啊。吉川，谢谢你。」  
感到词穷、脸上又发起烧来的晃司，便也顺势转换了话题。

「你这家伙，可别把他养死了啊！」

The End


End file.
